Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 047
たい みのユーリ | romaji = Tsumetai Emi no Yūri | japanese translated = Yuri of The Cold Smile | japanese air date = March 15, 2015 | english air date = | french air date = January 3, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Yuri of The Cold Smile" is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 15, 2015. Summary At the LID Center Court, the crowd are furious that none of the streams are showing, and Nico Smiley sits in the middle of the arena in frustration; he doesn't know who is Dueling where or who is beating who, and now this isn't even a live broadcast. He begs to be allowed to do his job. Ally, Frederick and Tate wrap up warm to spend the night at the stadium as Tate comments that it looks like Henrietta Akaba was telling the truth; the Senior Class are doing their own Battle Royal. Frederick asks what the "LOST" text on Tate's Duel Disk means for Ren Takamine and Koki Shinoda, and Tate theorizes that it must mean that they were defeated in a Duel and lost their Pendulum Cards. Ally holds up her own Duel Disk, gasping that Riley won his Duel, and Tate realizes that he'll be Dueling Riley in the finals. A glow shines out as Dennis looks over the Iceberg Area. He turns and comments that it's just him, and he was beginning to wonder if he was coming. He tells Yuri that he's finally arrived. Yuri walks forward, asking if Dennis has found her yet. Dennis replies "Of course!" in English, and turns to point at Zuzu, but much to their surprise, Zuzu is already surrounded by three Obelisk Force Duelists. Dennis tuts about the situation, and Yuri asks why the Obelisk Force are here. Dennis explains that Zuzu has switched clothes with Celina, who is likely who the Obelisk Force are after. He comments that the two are lookalikes, just like Yuri and Yuya. Yuri sternly asks who Yuya is, and Dennis begins explaining that Yuya is the guy from the Standard Dimension who looks like Yuri. Before he can finish, they both hear screaming as Halil and Olga toboggan along an ice wave, ramping into the air and crashing against the railing on the other side of the building. Halil gasps that that was too scary. Olga protests that it's because Halil wanted to ride it. Halil points out that they found some Duelists. Dennis cheerfully laments that Halil and Olga saw them, and Olga asks what Yuri and Dennis are doing there. Dennis comments that that’s the last thing that he wants to hear from the other two LID students, and he looks on sadly as Yuri steps forward, commenting that Halil and Olga are nuisances. Halil and Olga get fierce looks on their faces. Zuzu looks around at the Obelisk Force, thinking that in order for Celina to learn what truly happened in the Xyz Dimension, she needs to meet with Shay. She has to keep these guys away from her. She activates her Duel Disk, and the Obelisk Force activate their sword-shaped Duel Disks, prompting Zuzu to note that the Obelisk Force are definitely from the Fusion Dimension. She declares that since it's come to this, she'll have to fight. Yuri calls the Obelisk Force nuisances as well, leaping from the building to land in a crouch. His resemblance to Yuya strikes Zuzu, and Yuri irritably asks what she's saying; he's not Yuya. He stands up and tells the Obelisk Force to get out of his way, or they'll end up like these two. Yuri tosses two cards forwards, which embed in the ice. Zuzu is shocked to see them, and the ice breaks, turning the cards over to reveal Halil and Olga sealed inside. The Obelisk Force run off as Zuzu kneels down, shocked that Halil and Olga are sealed inside the cards. Yuri walks up and asks if she knew them. He apologizes, explaining that they were in his way, but she can have them back. Zuzu remembers Yuya telling her about Yugo, someone else who resembled him and Yuto, and she decides that Yuri must be Yugo. She asks him why he did this, and Yuri responds in confusion that he did it because they were nuisances. Zuzu angrily yells at him, but Yuri softly interrupts, warning her that he'll turn her into a card too if she keeps bugging him about it. The threat silences Zuzu, and Yuri admits that he won't do that, since if he did, he'd get scolded by the Professor. Zuzu remembers Celina telling her about the Professor, the highest authority at Duel Academy. She asks if Yuri is from Duel Academy, and Yuri replies that he is. He comments that Zuzu really does look just like Lulu and Rin. Zuzu gasps in shock, and she asks if Yuri kidnapped Lulu, and he admits that he did with a grin. She asks him why, and he replies that it was because it was the Professor's orders. Right now, he's acting on the orders of the Professor; the orders to bring Zuzu to him. Zuzu asks him why, and Yuri walks up to her, explaining that he doesn't know; he only follows. He holds out his hand and tells her to come with him to see the Professor. But the leering smile on his face gives Zuzu pause, and she slaps his hand away and backflips four times, landing on her feet. Yuri shakes the hand that Zuzu slapped, praising her, commenting that she really is just like Lulu and Rin. Yuri suggests that they Duel, and if he wins, she has to listen to what he says. Zuzu asks if Yuri kidnapped this Rin girl in addition to Lulu, but Yuri ignores her, telling her to come on; wasn't she just ready to go all out against the Obelisk Force? Zuzu hesitates, so Yuri activates his Duel Disk, telling Zuzu that if she won’t start, he will. Zuzu grits her teeth, vowing that she won't go down easily. Off to the side, Dennis stands with the Obelisk Force, commenting that now they can leave this to Yuri. He turns and flips his collar to reveal his Duel Academy pin, telling the Obelisk Force that they'll have to listen to him. In the Volcano Area, the real Yugo sits on his Duel Runner, perched on top of an outcrop. He opens his visor, puzzled at the apparent change from the Ice Age to a blazing hell, and he wonders what’s going on with this dimension. Then he hears screams, and he looks across to where the three Senior Team members are Dueling the Obelisk Force. Yuu and his two fellows still control their ace monsters, "Hierophant of Prophecy", "Naturia Gaodrake", and "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", but the Obelisk Force each control a copy of "Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog" and “Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog”. The Obelisk Force with a yellow jewel in his mask activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Ancient Armageddon Gear". Then he reminds the Youth Team of the effect of "Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog"; it can attack three times during each Battle Phase, and the effect of "Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog" will destroy any monster with a Gear Acid Counter on it before damage calculation. First, he declares, he’ll start with the purple-haired Duelist's monster. The purple-haired Duelist recoils in fear as "Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks, and the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" flings a Gear Acid Counter at "Naturia Gaodrake", destroying it. A cannon-covered machine emerges from the ground as the yellow jeweled Obelisk Force explains that it will inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. The machine blasts several bolts of light that coalesce into a single blast that knocks the purple-haired Duelist down, reducing his LP from 2400 to zero. The impact throws the Duelist to the feet of the red jeweled Obelisk Force, who begins inputting a code into his Duel Disk. The purple-haired Duelist begs the Obelisk Force to stop, but no-one heeds his words and he screams in fear as purple light envelopes him and disintegrates his body. A card slides out of the Duel Disk, bearing the image of the Duelist, and the red jeweled Obelisk Force laughs as he holds the card. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" is destroyed as well, and the yellow jeweled Obelisk Force tells the Insect Duelist that with the same effect, he'll take 3500 damage. Another blast strikes the terrified Insect Duelist down, reducing his LP from 2100 to zero. The Insect Duelist falls on his face, and is swiftly sealed in a card by the green jeweled Obelisk Force. Yugo recognizes the Obelisk Force from the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, remembering red-jacketed Duel Academy students transforming the fleeing and helpless citizens of Heartland City into cards. He furiously asks if those bastards are here too. The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force tells Yuu that he will be next, and Yuu cries out in fear. Yugo roars at the Obelisk Force to hold it right there. Ramping into the air, Yugo lands on the bridge in the middle of the Obelisk Force. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Yugo’s presence is noted by the technicians, and Claude wonders if Yugo is from the Synchro Dimension. Yugo's Duel Disk activates, and he Special Summons "Speedroid Menko" from his hand via its own effect, and then changes all of his opponent's monsters to Defense Position. "Menko" blasts steam from its corners, switching all of the Obelisk Force's Fusion Monsters to Defense Position. The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force curses and ends his turn. The red jeweled Obelisk Force asks who Yugo is, and Yugo introduces himself. Mistaking his name for "Fusion", the red jeweled Obelisk Force asks if Yugo is an ally. Frustrated at his name being mistaken again, Yugo speeds towards the Obelisk Force, snapping that he said Yugo. He declares his turn and draws, then Summons the Tuner monster "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" as he drives up an outcrop and speeds into the air. He tunes the Level 4 "Menko" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice", and he lands on the side of the building, chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Declan is surprised to see the Synchro Dragon, and Yugo hits the ground with "Clear Wing" behind him. The Obelisk Force are surprised, but the yellow jeweled member states that when a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, the effect of "Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog" will place a Gear Acid Counter on it. The red jeweled Obelisk Force comments that now "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will share the same fate as the Youth Team’s monsters. Yugo comments that he wonders about that, and he activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating the activation of the effect a Level 5 or higher monster and destroying that monster. He declares "Dichroic Mirror" and "Clear Wing" blasts light from its wings that disintegrates one of the "Double Bite Hound Dogs". The destruction of a monster triggers the effect of "Ancient Armageddon Gear", and the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force is struck down, his LP reduced to 1800. The green jeweled Obelisk Force gasps in shock that his fellow's own card effect damaged him, and Yugo interrupts, explaining that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will also gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Clear Wing" rises to 3900 ATK. Grinning, Yugo tells the Obelisk Force to prepare themselves, for now it's over. He activates the Spell Card, "Synchro Cracker", which will return "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to the Extra Deck and destroy all monsters with lower ATK than it. "Clear Wing" blasts out blades of light that destroy the "Hound Dog" Fusion Monsters, and Yugo tells them to get finished off by their own card. With the effect of "Ancient Armageddon Gear", they all take damage equal to the ATK of their destroyed monsters, and the LP of the three Obelisk Force members all fall to zero, knocking them to the ground. Claude is shocked that Yugo could defeat that many opponents so quickly, and Declan realizes that the Synchro Dimension isn’t their enemy. Yugo asks Yuu if he's okay, but the stress of the battle has gone to Yuu's head. He protests that they can't handle fights like this and flees, screaming in terror. Yugo is offended that Yuu didn't thank Yugo after he saved him. Back in the observation room, Claude is in shock that their elite Senior Team was wiped out, and tells Declan that if it's come to this, they'll have to send in the Top Team. Declan bluntly replies that it wouldn't work. Right now, LID doesn't have the strength to fend off Duel Academy. Claude protests that they won't know unless they try, and Declan reminds him why he's trying to form a new team of Lancers. Since the discovery of Pendulum Summoning, Dueling has moved to a new stage, and any skills acquired before it will be unable to compete with Duelists from different dimensions. But, to use the term "Yuya Sakaki's" generation, if they and any other Duelists are able to embrace Pendulum Summoning without resistance, then there is a chance that they could become even stronger. Sylvio enters the room, telling Declan to quit screwing around. Claude is shocked to see him, asking how he got past the guards. Sylvio explains that his father's influence was more than enough for that, but more importantly, what is going on? Why isn't Declan showing the Battle Royal? Declan asks if he wants to see it, and Sylvio states that he does; he wants to see how far the guy who beat him, Yuya Sakaki, gets with his own eyes. Declan muses that he sees, and he decides that he's fine with letting just Sylvio see it. Claude tries to protest, but Declan turns in his seat, asking Sylvio if he would like to take part in a revival match. Sylvio is surprised, but grins in anticipation. The sun begins to rise in the Jungle Area, but while Gong, Aura, Trout and Reed are sleeping peacefully, Yuya sits against a tree holding the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card. He muses that there are two souls inside him; his and Yuto's. It was Yuto, wasn't it; when the Obelisk Force showed up and turned the Knight of Duels students into cards, Yuto's anger and sadness drove him into darkness. He remembers the Invasion of the Xyz Dimension, and then notes that Yuto had told Yuya to give Duels with smiles to the world, and everyone's futures. He decides that those were Yuto's true feelings; so what drove him into his rage wasn't Yuto. He remembers what Aura told him; in addition to another soul inside him, she saw another deep dark shadowy thing. Even Yuya has no idea what that could be, and he begins to despair over how it threw him into such a rage. But then he hears his father's voice, remembering his father telling him that if he let fear get hold of him, he wouldn't be able to do a thing. If Yuya wants to wins, he should gather his courage and press forward. Yuya realizes that his father is right, grasping his pendant and reminding himself not to be afraid. He vows that no matter what kind of demon may be residing in his soul, he'll believe in himself and Yuto. Everyone else hears him and wakes up, and Yuya stands up, stating that if they combine their strength, they'll never lose to that thing. They'll definitely win, and bring smiles to the world and everyone's futures. He yells that he isn't alone, and Gong smiles proudly, as do Aura and Reed. Yuya tells them that it's morning, and he suggests that they have breakfast. Yuya eats a small sandwich whole, and he praises Reed's cooking. Reed modestly calls it just something that he put together from what he could find, though Teppei agrees with Yuya that it really is good; Reed is a good Duelist and an amazing cook; he's the best partner ever. Gong agrees, pointing out that Reed's cooking assisted Yuya's recovery, and he humbly thanks him. Aura finally has enough, angrily springing to her feet and asking why they're going on about Reed; Aura can make good food for "Darling" as well. She runs off, and Teppei asks where she's going. Reed suggests that she went to look for ingredients, and then he realizes that Aura isn't part of the Battle Royal. Gong explains that it's not just Aura; there are plenty of other Duelists that have invaded. Yuya remembers the encounter with Sora and the Obelisk Force, and muses that Sora was with them. The news surprises Gong, who asks if Sora has come back. Yuya confirms it, in addition to the fact that Sora was with Duel Academy. hides from Yuri.]] Zuzu flees through a canyon of ice, gasping that he's just too strong. Then she flinches as she sees the shadow of a dragon emerging over the top of the canyon, and then she hears Yuri's voice praising her, commenting that it's already morning. That fact that Zuzu has survived for so long is truly remarkable, and she has his congratulations. He walks up to the top of the canyon with his Dragon, a purple serpentine monstrosity, hovering behind him, telling Zuzu that their game of hide and seek is over. Come back with him to the Professor. Zuzu slowly backs under the outcrop, and the Dragon whips its tail through the air, breaking off a piece of ice that lands next to Zuzu. Startled, Zuzu barely holds back a gasp, clapping her hand over her mouth. Yuri softly comments that he hopes that Zuzu comes out soon. Tears forming in her eyes, Zuzu thinks in terror that it's over and she can't get away, begging Yuya to help her. And then her bracelet begins to glow. Yuri is caught completely off-guard, asking what's happening before being warped away. Zuzu realizes what's happened, and she wonders if Yuya is really here. But it's Yugo who rockets over the canyon on his Duel Runner. Their gazes meet, and Yugo yells, "Rin!" He lands, flicking his visor up and yelling, "Rin!" again as he runs over to Zuzu. Yugo hugs her tightly, claiming that he's missed her. Poor Zuzu is completely caught off caught by being called "Rin", but then she remembers Yuri mentioning Rin when he told Zuzu that she was like Lulu and Rin. She grabs Yugo's head and forces it backwards, asking if he knows who Rin is. But when she sees that he too resembles Yuya, she is shocked into silence. Up above, Aura sees Zuzu and Yugo (though she doesn't see Yugo's face), assuming that Zuzu is changing clothes and messing around with other men while seducing "Darling." She furiously calls it unforgivable and prepares to give Zuzu a piece of her mind, but the outcrop that she's standing on breaks, causing Aura to slide down the hill, catapult into the air, and get stuck unconscious in a crevasse. Back in the Jungle Area, Dennis runs up to Yuya and Gong. He asks them how they're doing and proudly explains that he beat Zuzu in a Duel. Yuya asks if Dennis knows where Zuzu is, and Dennis states that she was in the Volcano Area and asks why. Gong explains that there aren't just sixteen of them in the Battle Royal. Dennis asks if other people have snuck in, and Yuya explains that while it may sound crazy, Duelists from different dimensions have snuck in. Dennis tells Yuya that he can't be serious, but Yuya states that it's the truth. Yuya states that one of his friends, Sora is one of them, causing Dennis to mutter Sora's name in interest. He calls it amazing that Yuya is friends with someone from a different dimension. Yuya explains that he saw the Knight of Duels students get taken out before his very eyes. Gong explains that they can't use their communication in this Field Spell, so they can't get in touch with anyone. Yuya explains that that's why they decided to split up and search for everyone, remembering separating from Reed and Teppei. Dennis gasps, "Wow!" in English, commenting that it sounds like a big deal. He claims that Zuzu said that she was headed for the Iceberg Area and suggests that they check there. In the Iceberg Area, Yugo asks Zuzu in confusion if she wants to know who Rin is. Zuzu's bracelet suddenly glows again, much to Yugo's surprise, and it warps Yugo, Zuzu, and Yugo's Duel Runner away. The cause, Yuya, runs with Gong and Dennis to the top of the canyon, and they lament that it looks like Zuzu isn't here. Yuya wonders if Zuzu went to a different area. Dennis thinks to himself in satisfaction that it looks like Yuri safely finished his work, so now the only one left is… In the Ancient Ruins area, Shay and Sora continue their Duel. Although Shay has 2100 LP compared to Sora's 300 and two "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" in Attack Position and two "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" in Defense Position powering up his "Raidraptor - Force Strix" to 2100 ATK while Sora only has "Fluffal Mouse" and "Edge Imp Sabres", both Duelists are heavily fatigued. Sora declares his turn and he draws "Polymerization". Grinning, he asks Shay if he thinks that he's already won and calls him naïve. He activates the effect of "Fluffal Mouse" since it's in Attack Position, allowing him to Special Summon two more copies from his Deck. Sora declares in a terrifying tone that the fun has only just begun, and he activates "Polymerization", fusing "Edge Imp Sabres" and all three of his "Fluffal Mice", chanting, "Claws of the demon! Sharp fangs! Become one in the mystical whirlpool, and reveal to us your new form! FUSION SUMMON! Show yourself, mystical beast of the jungle who tears everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" He explains that the effect of "Frightfur Tiger" will allow it to destroy one card that Shay controls for each of its Fusion Materials. Shay gasps "What?" in horror. Since Sora used four Fusion Materials, he destroys four cards – all of Shay's "Vanishing Lanius" and "Fuzzy Lanius", the blades of "Tiger" extending and slicing the "Raidraptors" into pieces. And with the number of Winged Beast monsters on Shay's field having decreased, the ATK of his last "Force Strix" will return to normal, right? It does, returning to 100, and Shay grits his teeth in panic. Behind Shay, Celina runs up the stairs, stopping and gasping for breath. Sora explains that "Frightfur Tiger" also gains 300 ATK for each "Frightfur" and "Fluffal" monster on the field, so "Tiger" rises to 2200 ATK. Sora yells that this is the end, and declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Frightfur Tiger" to attack "Force Strix", and with a demented shriek, he orders "Tiger" to send Shay…this Xyz remnant to his grave. Celina gasps in shock to hear Shay's name, as "Tiger" grabs "Force Strix" and violently beheads it. The shockwave blasts Shay off his feet and he yells in shock as he falls past the shocked Celina, down the temple steps, and finally hits the ground, his LP falling to zero as Celina looks on in horror. Featured Duels Senior Division Lancers vs. Obelisk Force Yuu Sakuragi controls in Attack Position, has an unspecified amount of LP and an unspecified amount of cards in his hand. The Lancer with the sunglasses controls in Attack Position, has no cards in his hand and has 2100 LP. The third Lancer controls in Attack Position, has two cards in his hand and 2400 LP. All three members of Obelisk Force control a copy of and in Attack Position. Each have no cards in their hand. Yellow has 3200 LP, Red has 3100 LP and Green has 2800 LP. Yellow's turn Yellow activates "Ancient Armageddon Gear". Whenever a monster is destroyed, its controller will take damage equal to its ATK, but "Ancient Armageddon Gear" will destroy itself during Yellow's next Standby Phase. "Triple Bite Hound Dog" may attack up to three times per Battle Phase. "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Natrua Gaodrake", with the Gear Acid Counter that was placed on "Gaodrake" via the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" destroying it as it is battling. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to the the Lancer equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Lancer 2400 → 0). "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", with the Gear Acid Counter that was placed on "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" via the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" destroying it as it is battling. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to the the Lancer equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Lancer 2100 → 0). "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks "Hierophant", but Yugo enters the Duel at this point by Special Summoning from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect as an opponent's monster is attacking. Its other effect activates, switching all monsters his opponents control to Defense Position. Yugo's turn Yugo Normal Summons . Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Menko" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog", placing a Gear Acid Counter on the Summoned monster. As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating the effect and destroying the monster. "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to Yellow equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Yellow 3200 → 1800). As it destroyed a monster via its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing" increases its ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 3900) until the end of this turn. Yugo activates "Synchro Cracker", letting him return a Synchro Monster he controls to the Extra Deck to destroy all monsters on the field with less ATK than the returned monster. He returns "Clear Wing", destroying the two "Double Bite Hound Dogs" and three "Triple Bite Hound Dogs". "Ancient Armageddon Gear" inflicts damage to Obelisk Force equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Yellow 1800 → 0, Red 3100 → 0, Green 2800 → 0). Shay Obsidian vs. Sora Perse Duel continues from episode 45. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Shay has 2100 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls two copies of in Attack Position, two copies of in Defense Position, and in Attack Position. Sora has 300 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls and , both in Attack Position. Sora's turn Sora draws "Polymerization". He activates the effect of "Fluffal Mouse", as it is in Attack Position, letting him Special Summon two more copies of from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing the four monsters on his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Its effect activates as it was Fusion Summoned, destroying cards on the field up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. The two copies of "Vanishing Lanius" and "Fuzzy Lanius" are destroyed. Since Shay no longer controls any other Winged Beast-Type monsters, "Force Strix" loses the ATK it gained from its effect ("Force Strix": 2100 → 100/2000). The other effect of "Tiger" increases its ATK by 300 for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster Sora controls ("Tiger": 1900 → 2200/1200). "Tiger" attacks and destroys "Force Strix" (Shay: 2100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview Yugo visor down.png|Yugo's visor is down in the preview... Yugo visor up.png|...but up in the episode. In the preview, when Zuzu is holding onto Yugo's helmet while mistaking him for Yuya, his visor is down. However, it is up in the actual episode. In other languages Notes